


Iwannawritekagerou: Setocest - smut

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dark!seto returns!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from blog on Tumblr: Iwannawritekagerou. Continuation of my previous Setocest fic this time with 100% more smut!<br/>Requested by Sunset_Yesterday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwannawritekagerou: Setocest - smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icelandicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/gifts).



> A/N: Request from Sunset_Yestersday! It’s a continuation of the setocest I wrote earlier and welp, people want smut! Hope you like it ^_^” it’s gonna start a little while after the end of the fanfic (because I’m a shy little shit not used to writing smut, this is my first time non-con, mmkay I’m kinda scared).

 Seto screamed and thrashed, trying to escape the tight grip the smirking mirror had on his hips. He let out a whimper when he was violated again and felt tears slip from his eyes as the dark version of himself nuzzled his neck.

“Certainly found your tongue now haven’t we~?” he laughed before taking him into a rough kiss, biting his lip and drawing blood.

Seto choked as he felt the green eyed boy repeated the motion. He had no idea how long they’d been like this – it felt like an eternity. He screamed again when he felt the white haired boy brush up against something, causing Seto’s mind to blank in pleasure.

“Ah~! Did I hit it~?” he purred in his ear and pushed in again.

“A-ah!” he screamed and felt himself twitch. Seto’s face flamed at the feeling, disgusted with himself for being turned on by this abuse.

“Oh?” green-eyes leered, pressing his face close into the one below him, “Did you like that~? Shall I do more?”

Seto felt his stomach knot and curl as the feeling was repeated. Oh god, this was so wrong and it made it even worse that it felt so good...

No! He would not submit!

He struggled again, panting hard and tried his best to ignore the throbbing

“D-don’t!” he wriggled and tried to break free. Starting to hyper-ventilate, he bit hard on his attacker’s neck.

The green eyes went wide, and for a single heart stopping second, Seto thought he’d be viciously attacked for such an attack. However the snow haired boy’s eyes slid to half-mast and moaning loudly, shuddering. Seto gasped as he felt his insides turn hot, paling when he realised what happened.

“He... hehehe!” Seto glanced down at the twisted version of himself who had now collapsed on top of him. “Damn, you’re better than I thought~! I guess I’ll have to give you a reward for that!”

“What are you-?!”

Seto gave a squeak and threw his now freed hands up to cover his mouth as his member was suddenly engulfed in warmth. He muffled a moan as the dark!Seto began to suck and bob his head, still smirking up at him.

Seto squirmed at the feeling, muffling a groan with his hands. He had never felt this sort of thing, only seeing it briefly in Mary’s doujinshi when it accidently toppled over one time.

The twisted version smiled creepily at his reaction before giving off a large wanton moan around Seto. The brunette couldn’t hold back the whine and his panting heightened. “Ah-ah!”

Seto jolted when cold hands wrapped the base and began to work in tangent with the hot tongue. “Nn! Ah! I-I’m-!”

Seto stuffed his hands into his mouth as he came with a loud scream. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted, trying to regain his head.

“Hmm...”

Seto opened one eye blearily, staring as the twisted mirror stood up and wiped his mouth, smiling down at him 

“I’ll think I’ll have to keep you~!”


End file.
